A Marauder's Halloween
by R2-D2106
Summary: How one marauder remembers his final Halloween at Hogwarts


**Okay, I've figured out a way to upload documents for stories. **

**College has taken up a lot of my time and I don't know if I'll be able to post this on Hallowe'en (given midterms and all) so, here you are! ****This is a one-shot, not very good, I'll admit, but I'm willing to post it, so I'd like some input. That and it has been some time since I've posted something, and I'd like all readers to note I'm still alive and kicking. Oh, and please note my challenge at the bottom. **

**Happy Hallowe'en**

A Marauder's Halloween

Halloween-the best day of the year.

Of course, this was speaking in terms of one Sirius Black and James Potter, seventh year Gryffindors and Marauders.

In the humble opinion of one Remus Lupin, resident werewolf of Gryffindor Tower, nicknamed "Moony" by his friends for this very circumstance, Halloween only gave James Potter and Sirius Black an excuse for causing mischief and mayhem in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Therefore, one bright sunny morning, Remus woke up early (as usual), dragged his friends out of bed by any means possible (as usual) and walked down to breakfast wondering how they could sleep through a book smacking them repeatedly in the face (as usual). That very, bright sunny morning was his last Halloween at Hogwarts and he was sure, given history, James would find some way to make this stick out in everyone's memory (at least the teachers would be thankful this would be the last Mischief Night the Marauders were there for).

Oddly, nothing happened. The group went to Charms…and James and Sirius were oddly well behaved. The group walked down to the dungeons for Potions…and nothing happened, even though there was a two minute and thirty-one second window when Lily Evans's back was turned away from then and Severus Snape…nothing happened. Now, Remus was suspicious. James _never_ turned down an opportunity to prank the Slytherin. In fact, it was downright creepy.

The Halloween feast was the best yet. Then again, they all passed in a blur of candy, good friends, candy, dishes specially made for this once-a-year occasion and candy. Remus was contemplating skipping homework as he was full and simply thought a nap would be helpful. Deciding whether he should risk Professor McGonagall's wrath and skive off the essay on Human Transfiguration, something finally happened.

It started as a slowly growing pink bubble reminiscent of the one he had seen that one time watching _The Wizard of Oz_ one time with the Marauders. The bubble grew larger, floating around the Great Hall.

Cue big explosion here.

"Well, how was I supposed to know it would release the gas?" Sirius was asking four minutes and forty-seven seconds later. The four (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew) were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, the feast-and his previous contemplation of a nap-forgotten.

Remus would have smacked Sirius upside the head had he been within reach. The four were covered in a pink bubble-gum like substance. Remus suspected he knew now what the big "experiment" Sirius had been talking about last week was. Not only did the gumball explode and cover everyone in pink bubblegum, it also released a foul odor often associated with dirty laundry and rotten food.

"It's called side-effects," he said, gritting his teeth as Professor McGonagall came in. "Professor-I swear, I had no knowledge of what was going on."

Normally, one doesn't agitate Professor McGonagall when in her office-especially if a certain aspect of mischief had been managed. But, Remus thought it appropriate to mention he had no idea the pink bubble would explode (even if he had been the only one to note the foul odor after effects before realizing they should duck and cover).

Professor McGonagall looked like she was torn between amusement and horror. It was after all, their last Halloween at Hogwarts Castle, but not the first time they had publicly displayed their _talents_ (for lack of a better word) this way. Instead, she handed each a manila folder.

Upon checking his, Remus discovered it recorded every detention and prank pulled (at least successfully) by the Marauders in their first six years at school. On the last page was-

"A detention count?" Sirius asked. "Why would anyone bother counting detentions?"

"Let's see, you currently hold third place in the 'Most Detentions By a Hogwarts Student' category, James holds second place and one Myrtle Everson holds first-and she doesn't have a record after her third year."

"So was it a congratulatory gesture or a warning?" James asked.

The four were in their dormitory, having escaped punishment…for now.

"Well, you are only three away from breaking the record." Peter piped up.

"All in favor of declaring the teachers officially insane and in need of replacement."

Four hands shot up.

"Just remind me to visit here next Halloween."

**Author's note:**

**Okay, since I have managed to resurrect myself on , here's a challenge I'd like to issue to all readers:**

**MY HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER CHALLENGE**

**Requirements:**

**Must send Cullens to Hogwarts and include (even if only in passing) my characters from "Little Secrets"(Katie and Jake)-why they go there/ how is up to you**

**Must have Sirius mention if one of the Cullens (you choose) wasn't married to their mate, they would marry him**

**Must have Remus Lupin sneezing because he's "allergic to vampires"**

**Must include Lily Evans and Severus Snape**

**Someone MUST comment on the inconsistencies of the Twilight vamps versus Harry Potter vamps**

**Someone has to mention why Voldemort hasn't tried talking to Aro about joining the Death Eaters**

**Alice gives vague illusions to Harry J. Potter even though James and Lily haven't even thought about marriage yet ("I see a copy of you here in 1993 fighting a Basilisk", etc.)**

**Adding Peter, Frank Longbottom, teachers, OC's, etc is optional**

**Can be either a one-shot or multi-chaptered**

**Must have James Potter, one of the Cullens, a box of Slughorn's crystallized pineapple and the Lake (how this happens, you choose)**

Send me an e-mail or private message. At the end of this challenge, winner will receive a special Marauder Christmas one-shot that they may post (with my mention) if they wish.

Good luck!


End file.
